Conventionally, there has been known technologies to cause an imaging device of an in-vehicle device mounted in a vehicle to store captured data of an area where a traffic jam occurs and position information of the occurring area of the traffic jam, which is detected from the position of the in-vehicle device, and to provide a user with a state at the time of occurrence of the traffic jam.
By the way, to provide not only a state of a present time but also a state of a past time requested by the user, a large amount of past captured data needs to be stored without setting conditions such as occurrence of a specific event and the like. Therefore, to avoid an increase in a storage capacity of an image distribution device that distributes captured data, the image distribution device needs to compress and store the captured data. However, in this case, the image distribution device requires a time for expansion because the image distribution device expands and converts the compressed captured data into the captured data before compression. Therefore, when the image distribution device compresses the captured data to reduce the storage capacity, it has been difficult for the image distribution device to distribute the captured data in real time to allow the user to grasp the state in real time.